Lágrimas de sangre
by MaRu-chan MKV
Summary: Conocer pedazos de tu futuro para algunos puede ser un milagro, un poder divino; para otros, una maldición. El destino ya está escrito, pero puede cambiar, las decisiones que tomemos deben ser esenciales y astutas. Ellos, que pelearan en su contra, deberán resistir todas las consecuencias que eso conlleva. Porque saben que su destino… va por el mismo camino.
1. Prólogo

**Lágrimas de Sangre.**

**Prólogo:**

Conocer pedazos de tu futuro para algunos puede ser un milagro, un poder divino; para otros, una **maldición**.

Saber que algo está por suceder, pero no cuando, ni por qué.

Simplemente, hay que prepararse para afrontar las consecuencias de esas visiones.

Pero el futuro puede ser engañoso, puede malinterpretarse de manera tal, que aunque parezca un buen mañana, podrá resultar realmente, el último de tus días.

Una leyenda antigua dice:

"_Aquella persona destinada a ver el futuro, soportara una pesada carga, llena de impotencia y desdicha, sin poder evitar el curso del tiempo.  
Solo observar como cada una de las visiones que se reflejaron ante sus ojos, se cumplirán una a una, sin poder hacer nada para detenerlas.  
Aunque lo intentara, sería imposible, el futuro ya está marcado, el destino ya está escrito."_

Solo muy pocos eran capaces de obtener este preciado poder. Por lo mismo, aquellos que solo buscaban la destrucción y convertirse en los más poderosos e invencibles, utilizaban cualquier medio a su alcance para que los elegidos del dicho poder sean parte de su legión.

**Sangre en forma de lágrimas**, así se podía saber acerca de una visión, lagrimas que trazan un camino desde solo uno de los ojos, hasta la barbilla. El tiempo que dura en caer dicha lagrima hasta el suelo, es el tiempo que dura una visión. Aunque no importa cuánto tiempo tarde, hay veces en las que no existe manera de interpretarlas; algunas son confusas, otras borrosas y otras, que se pueden apreciar exactamente cada imagen.

Al cumplirse cada parte de esa ilusión, ambos ojos derramaban sangre cual pequeñas cascadas. Hasta que todo el espejismo termine, las lágrimas no pararán.

.

Pero habrá quienes se abstengan a esta regla.

.

Alguien que marcara su propio destino, desafiando al ya escrito. Al que no le importa el futuro, sino el presente. Que tendrá una fuerza mayor y hará lo imposible para no caer en las redes del tiempo.

**Alguien que podrá liberar la maldición.**

Pero eso no será fácil, muchos problemas, encuentros y desencuentros tendrá como consecuencia tal rebeldía. Tal vez por si solo sería difícil, pero si hay alguien con quien apoyarse, alguien con quien tenga un lazo tan fuerte que será casi indestructible, no será imposible lograr tal hazaña.

El destino ya está escrito, pero puede cambiar, nuestro destino está siempre en nuestras manos, las decisiones que tomemos deben ser esenciales y astutas. Por ello, esos muchachos, que tendrán que pasar situaciones difíciles, deberán ser inteligentes y saber elegir, porque **un paso en falso y todo puede cambiar**, para bien o para mal.

Deberán entender que tienen que luchar para lograr lo que quieren y no tenerle miedo a lo que en un mañana podría suceder. Tendrán que usar hasta sus últimas energías, todo lo que este a su alcance e incluso desobedecer lo que creen que está mal para poder estar juntos a pesar de todo.

**Porque saben que su destino… va por el mismo camino.**

-::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::-

_-¿Quiénes son ustedes y que quieren aquí?-_

_-Él está ocupando el lugar de mi maestra temporalmente-_

_-Me alegra que al fin llegaran-_

_-Mira, parece que hay una pelea ¡y es de chicas!-_

_-Hmp… no sé por qué él tiene tanto interés en ti, pero para mí solo eres una molestia-_

_-¡Arg! Solo eres un bastardo insensible-_

_-¿Qué viste esta vez?-_

_-¡Cuidado!-_

_-Muy poco, las imágenes eran borrosas-_

_-Gracias por ayudarme-_

_-No te olvides que el que manda ahora soy yo-_

_-Por favor, maestra, ya es hora de que despierte-_

_-Quédate aquí, yo me encargare de él-_

_-Sabía que intentarías matarme-_

_-Por favor, cuídate mucho-_

_-La última guerra dejó muchos heridos, por eso nos hemos unido-_

_-¿Acaso dudabas de mi fuerza?-_

_-Ella es importante, no puedo dejar un tesoro tan preciado aquí-_

_-¿Quién es ella?-_

_-Te deseo. Deseo probarte-_

_-No importa cómo, pero yo forjare mi propio destino-_

-::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::-

**Amor, odio, envidia, ambición, alegría, tristeza, impotencia, furia, deseo, coraje, esperanza, opresión, desesperación, inseguridad, libertad, celos, orgullo**… Esas emociones hacen que uno esté vivo, que obtenga la fuerza que necesita.  
Que forje su camino sin rastros de **Lágrimas de sangre.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Aquí**** Maru-chan con una nueva historia! :D ya se que todavía no termine "Tu llegada...un año diferente" pero hace tiempo que quiero subir esta historia.**

**Déjenme**** saber si les gusto o no por sus reviews ! :D yo se que ustedes quieren hacerlo! ;9  
**

**Les quiero explicar un poco que en esta historia ninguno es ninja, es mas bien un Universo Alterno, pero respecto a sus poderes son casi los mismos. Utilizan chakra, kunais, etc. Se sitúa mas o menos en la era antigua-moderna, un poco de ambos.  
**

**Pero si quieren entender mejor esto, ¡Ya saben que hacer! xD**


	2. Las consecuencias de la guerra

Yosh! :D Aquí de nuevo... Agradezco a **ImaginaryTrouble**quien me dejo su review... (-.-) lo publicare solo por ella! xDD

Ya comienza la verdadera historia desde aquí, espero que les guste (^.^)/

* * *

**Lágrimas de sangre.**

**Capitulo 1:**** Las consecuencias de la guerra.**

_Una larga guerra, producto de dos Naciones en conflicto, al fin había acabado. Ambos países hicieron un acuerdo de paz. Pero eso no recuperaba las vidas de los hombres caídos en batalla._

_En esa época no era muy común que las mujeres pelearan, ellas mas bien, se encargaban de los heridos utilizando el chakra como medio curativo._

_._

_._

_._

_Cinco Naciones. Cinco Países diferentes y regidos por diferentes líderes. Cada uno de ellos con una forma de pensar distinta, esa fue la razón por la que se inicio la guerra entre dos de ellas, Konoha (País del Fuego) y Suna (País del viento). Dicha guerra se dio debido a que el Kazekage del país del Viento era un hombre muy ambicioso, que deseaba más poder y tierras, por ello decidió atacar Konoha, ya que el país del Fuego es considerado como el más poderoso e influyente._

_Luego de largas batallas, el Kazekage falleció debido a una enfermedad que llevaba afrontando años. Esto dio lugar a la elección de un nuevo líder, cargo que tomo el hijo menor del fallecido. _

_Sabaku no Gaara, ese es el nombre del nuevo Kazekage. Criado para algún día convertirse en el líder del país, por fin había llegado su turno en las peleas. Pero contrario a lo imaginado, él no quería pelear, decidió más bien hablar con los consejeros de Konoha, ya que Tsunade Senju, la Hokage, había caído en coma por el uso de una de las técnicas prohibidas al intentar proteger a su gente. _

_Se decidió así un acuerdo de paz, donde ambas naciones serian aliadas. Fue difícil creer en las palabras del chico, es decir, tan solo tenía 18 años, el líder más joven jamás conocido. Pero después de hablar y hablar, se decidió otorgarle un boto de confianza._

_._

_._

_._

_En el estado en el que se encontraba la Senju, la aldea quedaría desprotegida, entonces se acordó sustituirla hasta el momento en el que ella despertase. Pero hubo muchas bajas debido a la guerra, así que un amigo de la infancia de la Hokage asumió ese papel, su nombre, Orochimaru. _

_Aunque en realidad él es el líder de la aldea del sonido, creada por él mismo, alguna vez perteneció a Konoha. Confiable hasta cierto punto, hay muchos rumores acerca de este hombre:"_**una persona vil, que no se tocaba el corazón antes de matar a alguien, aunque fuese de su propia aldea. Un hombre sádico y escalofriante, nunca sabes lo que está pensando o cuando puede golpearte por la espalda"**, _entre muchos otros._

_Era difícil para los aldeanos estar liderados por él, pero sabían que no había muchas opciones para ello._

_Así, transcurrieron cuatro semanas, y ese día llegarían algunos subordinados de Orochimaru. Solo se ruega, que no tengan tanta mala fama como su líder._

.

.

.

Dejo la lapicera a un lado y cerro el cuaderno, se alejo un poco de la mesa y estiro los brazos, ya había terminado de escribir.

Se levanto lentamente y fue a su baño, se lavo la cara y se miro en el espejo. Allí una hermosa chica de cabello largo extrañamente rosado y de ojos verde jade se asomaba, se acomodo su vestido estilo romano –del lado derecho una manga larga y ancha, del izquierdo no tenia, de largo no llegaba a la rodilla, era de color blanco y tenía un cinto de hilo dorado- todas las mujeres en la aldea usaban esa clase de ropa. Se calzo sus zapatos –sandalias estilo ninja un poco más claro que el cinturón- y fue hacia la "oficina" del nuevo Hokage.

En su camino pudo observar como trabajaban para construir casas y demás edificios. Tanto aldeanos de Konoha como de Suna colaboraban en tal acción. Todos los que la veían la saludaban muy amenamente, no solo por ser una de las alumnas de Tsunade, sino también por haber salvado incontables vidas en las batallas.

Detuvo su paso en frente de un enorme edificio "estilo Orochimaru", fue lo primero que ordeno que construyeran, otra copia de una de sus guaridas, un escalofrió recorrió a lo largo de su columna y entro al tétrico lugar.

Allí se encontró a Shizune, la asistente y primera alumna de Tsunade.

-Bueno días Shizune- saludo cortésmente.

-Buenos días Sakura- respondió de igual manera – será mejor que vayas a verlo, no querrás que se enoje por llegar tarde- dijo mientras acomodaba unas carpetas en los estantes.

-Sí, sí, no sé por qué debo venir todos los días a verlo- comento medio enojada- es irritante-.

-Bueno, por ahora no hay nada que hacer Sakura, solo obedecer- dijo la chica pacientemente.

-Como sea, me voy. Nos vemos más tarde Shizune- se despidió alejándose, la mencionada solo levanto la mano y sonrió.

.

-::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::-

.

Dentro de una gran y casi oscura habitación se encontraba el suplente de Tsunade. Sentado en un trono en medio de la sala, una alfombra roja que comenzaba en la puerta hasta la silla, unos sofás al costado, unos estantes con libros y candelabros con pocas velas era lo único que decoraba la habitación.

Se escuchó un golpe seco proveniente de la puerta, Orochimaru quien hasta el momento estaba leyendo un libro, sonrió sádicamente.

-Adelante- anunció.

-Buenos días, Orochimaru-sama- dijo la pelirrosa al entrar.

-Buenos días, Sakura-chan- otro escalofrío recorrió la columna de la chica, la forma que decía su nombre no le gustaba para nada- Pasa, no te quedes ahí parada-.

La chica se acerco, lo suficientemente alejado de él y se arrodilló de forma que solo una de sus piernas tocara el frio suelo, coloco uno de sus brazos en la pierna que no estaba apoyada e hiso una reverencia.

-¿Necesita algo hoy?- preguntó.

-Solo saber si has visto algo fuera de lo común hoy-

-Nada mi señor- contesto aun con la cabeza gacha.

-¿No me estas mintiendo verdad?- la chica negó con la cabeza- Bien, recuerda que debes avisarme cualquier eventualidad Sakura-chan- dijo, sin quitar en ningún momento la sonrisa.

-Lo sé, no se preocupe, yo le hare saber cuando algo suceda-

-Perfecto, puedes retirarte- Sakura ahogo un suspiro de satisfacción- pero antes de que te vayas, quiero decirte que hoy llegan mis subordinados, espero que tu y todos en la aldea los reciban bien-

-No se preocupe- se levanto y lo miro- Así lo haremos, con permiso- dicho eso, se retiro de la habitación. Afuera se apoyo contra la pared y suspiró, ese hombre sí que le ponía nerviosa.

Emprendió camino de nuevo, pero esta vez al hospital.

.

-::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::-

.

Cuando llego, fue recibida con mucho empeño, después de todo, era una de las mejores médicos, tal vez incluso, sobrepasaba a su maestra. Por encima de eso, gracias a ella y a todo el cuerpo médico, muchas vidas fueron salvadas.

Mientras caminaba, regresaba los saludos de los pacientes y enfermeras que allí se encontraban, sin detener su paso. Hasta que de pronto se paró frente a una puerta, donde tenía colgado un cartel que decía "Solo personal autorizado"; coloco su mano sobre el picaporte y utilizo un poco de chakra como llave, y así poder entrar.

-Buenos días Ino- saludo la pelirrosa a la chica rubia que se encontraba allí.

-Buenos días Sakura- devolvió el saludo.

-¿Cómo sigue?- pregunto mientras observaba a la mujer, también rubia pero mayor que la primera, acostada en la camilla.

-Igual- respondió simplemente, con un deje de tristeza.

-Ya veo- dijo de la misma forma. Vio como la chica se levantaba y pregunto- ¿ya te vas?-

-Sí, tengo unos pacientes que me están esperando- dijo la rubia- por cierto, ¿te enteraste que hoy llegan los subordinados de Orochimaru?- pregunto traviesamente.

-Sí, y te aseguro que todos se parecen a él- dijo disgustada.

-No lo creo, debe haber uno que otro lindo, según escuche por ahí, ese tipo cambia de cuerpo cada unos años- comento refiriéndose a Orochimaru.

-Por favor Ino-cerda, son solo rumores, ni siquiera él puede ser tan repulsivo- dijo mientras revisaba unos papeles de la enferma.

-Yo sí creo que puede serlo, pero bueno, no quiero comprobarlo tampoco- suspiro y se dirigió hacia la puerta- nos vemos más tarde frentezota- se despido y cerró la puerta de nuevo con chakra.

-Adiós Ino- respondió concentrada en los papeles que leía- no hay ni siquiera un leve rastro de mejoría- murmuró.  
Dirigió de nuevo su mirada a la mujer, se acerco a la silla donde antes estaba Ino y se sentó. Su mirada denotaba angustia y una profunda tristeza, acercó su mano hacia su rostro para acomodarle los cabellos rebeldes que tapaban sus ojos.

-Por favor, maestra, ya es hora de que despierte- susurró.

.

-::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::-

.

Fuera de Konoha, varios hombres y unas pocas mujeres, se encontraban caminando rumbo a la aldea.

-¿Cuánto falta para que lleguemos?- preguntaba impaciente un rubio mientras revisaba, sin saber realmente, un mapa.

-Has preguntado eso cientos de veces- respondió un peli celeste- si vuelves a hacerlo te golpeare- amenazó.

-Cállense los dos- los regaños una pelirroja- no estamos muy lejos, puede sentir muchos chakras-

-¡Muy bien!-felicito el chico de cabello celeste- al fin estas siendo útil radar con patas- dijo divertido.

-Maldita idiota cara de pez- dijo para luego golpearlo.

-Chicos, tranquilícense- trato de calmarlos un chico bastante alto.

-No te preocupes Juugo- dijo de nuevo el rubio- esos dos son siempre así, ¡ahora lo más importante es saber cuándo vamos a llegar!- dijo hiperactivamente para luego sentir un fuerte golpe en su cabeza- ¡Auch! Oye Suigetsu eso dolió- se quejo sobándose la cabeza.

-Te lo advertí Narutin, si volvías a decirlo te golpearía-

-Solo buscas una excusa para golpear a otros-

-Si quieres decirlo así- movió los hombros mostrando desinterés.

-¡Bien! Entonces yo también tengo un motivo para hacerlo- dijo remangándose.

-¡Te estoy esperando!- Naruto se acerco a Suigetsu rápidamente pero alguien los detuvo.

-¡Juugo!- pronunciaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

-Ya es suficiente- ordeno un chico de cabello azabache- será mejor que dejen de perder el tiempo y continúen caminando, si se pierden nadie los vendrá a buscar- dijo el chico alejándose de nuevo.

-Vaya el teme siempre aguafiestas- dijo Naruto cuando Juugo lo dejo de nuevo en el suelo.

-Sí, pero no podemos hacer nada, después de todo Orochimaru lo nombro nuestro líder- ambos se miraron, suspiraron y continuaron el camino, era mejor no hacer enojar a Sasuke Uchiha.

.

-::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::-

.

Faltaban pocas horas para el medio día, Sakura se encontraba junto a otras mujeres –y hombres-curando y revisando a los pacientes que todavía estaban en el hospital. De pronto un grito se escucho cerca de la entrada, rápidamente fueron a investigar.

-¿Qué te paso?- pregunto Sakura cuando vio a la chica que había gritado tirada en el suelo.

-E-es que-e hay… hay una ser-serpiente allí- dijo apuntando con el dedo. Sakura dirigió la vista hacia donde la chica temblorosa le mostro y vio que, efectivamente, ahí había una serpiente, pero no era una común y corriente.  
La pelirrosada se acerco al animal y vio que tenía una hoja atada a su cuello, cuando la desato, la serpiente desapareció en un "puf" y en la nota leyó que Orochimaru le estaba ordenando que vaya a verlo.  
Suspiro y vio como la chica, antes asustada, era ayudada por otros a tranquilizarse. Sin más se dirigió a la guarida.

.

.

.

-Necesito que vayas a recibirlos- dijo simplemente.

-¿Se refiere a sus subordinados?- preguntó, el asintió- Bien, entonces, iré hacia la puerta principal, seguramente deben estar llegando- antes de darse la vuelta para salir él la detuvo.

-No es ahí donde quiero que vayas- dijo acomodándose en su trono.

-¿Entonces…?-

Orochimaru solo sonrió.

.

-::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::-

.

-Teeeeeeeeemeeeeeeee… ¡vamos, acompáñame!- insistió por quinta vez Naruto.

-Ya te dije que no, ve tu solo o mejor aún, aguántate- dijo el pelinegro perdiendo la paciencia.

-¡Pero no voy a poder!- insistió de nuevo- Además, no quiero ir solo- ya se podía vislumbrar un tic en el ojo de Sasuke, y eso quería decir que Naruto estaba siendo demasiado insistente.

-Maldita sea Naruto, a pesar de que eres uno de los más fuertes, tiene miedo de ir al baño tu solo- dijo Suigetsu- ¡que marica eres!- termino riendo.

-Ya cállate, nunca había estado por aquí, no conozco nada- dijo el rubio mientras apretaba su entrepierna con ambas manos y moviéndose de un lado al otro.

-Hmp… como sea, ya me hartaste, vámonos de una vez- dijo el líder- ustedes diríjanse a Konoha, después los alcanzaremos- ordenó.

-¡Gracias dettebayo!- agradeció el rubio corriendo velozmente hacia los grandes árboles. Sasuke lo siguió tranquilamente y los demás subordinados continuaron el camino.

.

.

.

Se podía ver la espalda del rubio frente a un gran árbol, mientras tarareaba una canción felizmente. Unos metros más alejados del chico, Sasuke se encontraba recostado sobre una roca, parecía estar meditando ya que tenía los ojos cerrados.

-Ah… ¡qué bien se siente!- exclamo Naruto- Ya podemos seguir el camino Sasuke-teme- dijo dándose la vuelta y acomodándose el pantalón.

-Hn, ya era hora dobe- dijo levantándose y colocando sus manos en los bolsillos.

-Je… no te enojes, si a ti también te dieron ganas- dijo maliciosamente y mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados.

El Uchiha lo golpeo en la cabeza y comenzó a caminar. Naruto, quejándose, lo alcanzo rápidamente.

-Nee, Sasuke, ¿por dónde debemos ir?- preguntó viendo hacia todas las direcciones con una mano en la frente.

-Tu tenias el mapa- respondió simplemente sin dejar de caminar.

-Etto… bueno, veras…- comenzó nervioso- yo creo que se me cayó cuando Suigetsu me golpeó- dijo rascándose la nuca.

-¿Qué?- casi grito Sasuke deteniéndose.

-Bueno, no hay por qué preocuparse teme- dijo tratando de calmarlo- solo hay que caminar hasta sentir varios chakras, según Karin estábamos cerca-.

-Mas te vale baka- amenazo el azabache. Así ambos comenzaron a caminar adentrándose, sin darse cuenta, un poco más en el bosque.

.

.

.

40 minutos después.

.

.

.

-¡ESTAMOS PERDIDOS! ¡SOCORRO!- gritó Naruto en busca de ayuda, sin resultado alguno.

-Te dije que no funcionaria- replico el chico ojinegro- Mi Sharingan no detecta ningún chakra, y no parece ningún tipo genjutsu-.

-¡Maldición! ¿Qué pasa si nadie viene a rescatarnos o si no podemos salir? no he visto animales por aquí, ¡vamos a morir!- lloriqueó el rubio tirado en el suelo.

-Ya cálmate idiota, tienes 18 años, madura- regañó Sasuke. Naruto asintió con lagrimitas en los ojos y se levanto, de un momento a otro dos kunais volaron en su dirección velozmente, y de la misma manera los chicos los esquivaron.

Siguieron el trayecto de las armas para encontrarse a una chica pelirrosa arriba de una rama bastante alta y con dos kunais mas en la mano derecha, con la izquierda se sostenía del tronco.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes y qué quieren aquí?- pregunto perspicazmente.

.

Puede que este no haya sido el mejor de los comienzos.

.

* * *

Tatatataaaaaan... aqui termino el primer capi! :D les gusto? no les gusto? expresen todo en los reviews! :DDD

¿Que pasara con este trio? :O se mataran los unos a los otros? (ahi terminaria la historia asi que no lo creo .-.) xD se volveran amigos? enemigos?  
Bueno, solo lo van a saber dejando sus comentarios! xDD

Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo... (^w^)/


	3. Formando Lazos

Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeme aquí de nuevo! :D Antes que nada quiero agradecer los reviews de "Honey honey boy" me alegra mucho que les gustara.

También a "ImaginaryTrouble" por tu review tan motivador :D realmente me alegraste con tus palabras, este capitulo te lo dedico ;)

Sin nada mas que decir, los invito a leer. :3

* * *

**Lágrimas de sangre.**

**Capitulo 2: Formando Lazos.**

**.**

-¿Quiénes son ustedes y qué quieren aquí?- pregunto suspicazmente.

.

Puede que este no haya sido el mejor de los comienzos.

.

Por otro lado, ambos chicos quedaron sorprendidos, no solo por la repentina aparición de la chica, sino también por la belleza de la misma. Pocas veces se puede ver esa extraña combinación de rosa y verde, y definitivamente a ella le quedaba demasiado bien.

Sakura al ver que ninguno tenía la intención de responder o moverse, iba a volver a hablar, pero cuando movió los labios en señal de repetir la pregunta uno de los chicos se le adelanto.

-A-ah disculpa- dijo el rubio rascándose la nuca con un deje de nerviosismo- Nosotros somos parte de los enviados de Orochimaru-

-¿Así que son parte de sus subordinados eh?- se sentó en cuclillas en la rama evitando que se viera más de lo necesario- Entonces ustedes deben ser Naruto Uzumaki y Sasuke Uchiha, ¿o me equivoco?-

-¿Cómo sabes acerca de nosotros?- hablo por primera vez el pelinegro.

-Porque Orochimaru me dijo acerca de ustedes- de un salto bajo del árbol- me ordeno que viniera por estos lados para evitar que ustedes dos se perdieran- comento divertida.

-Hmp-

-¡Vaya! ¿Es un adivino?- pregunto el rubio- ¿Cómo supo eso teme?-

-No creo que haya sido adivinación dobe- respondió el chico- Tu eres demasiado predecible-

-¿Qué? Ella dijo que a los dos nos vino a buscar- recalco el numero- así que tú también eres predecible teme-

-No me digas teme, dobe-

-Tú no me digas dobe, idiota-

-Ya quisieras usurantokachi-

-Bueno, creo que lo mejor sería ir a la guarida, seguramente los deben estar esperando- interrumpió Sakura la pelea.

-¡Es cierto! ya quiero llegar, tengo hambre- se giro hacia la pelirosa- ¿aquí hay buena comida?-

-Si me acompañas te mostrare- emprendió el paso hacia la aldea.

-¡Sí! ¿Escuchaste teme? ¡Vamos, vamos!- comenzó a correr.

-Ya dobe, tranquilízate- lo siguió.

-Oye ¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunto el Uzumaki.

-¿Eh? Lo siento, olvide presentarme, soy Sakura Haruno, mucho gusto- respondió con una sonrisa.

-Yo soy Naruto y el es Sasuke- lo señalo- mucho gusto Sakura-chan-

-Hmp- que expresivo pensó la Haruno.

.

.

.

Cuando llegaron lo primero que hicieron fue ir a la guarida, Naruto a regañadientes acepto, ya que él quería comer primero.

Sakura se acerco a la gran puerta y toco medianamente fuerte, un permiso y los tres pasaron al lugar. Dentro ya se encontraban todos los subordinados que habían ido con Sasuke y Naruto y al lado de Orochimaru se encontraba un hombre con gafas y cabello gris, como si fuera su guardaespaldas.

-Aquí están a quienes me mando a buscar, Orochimaru-sama- se acerco Sakura, se inclinó levemente, e hizo la respectiva reverencia, en ningún momento después de eso levanto su vista.

-Gracias Sakura-chan- la mencionada apenas pudo reprimir el escalofrío por su espalda. - Has hecho un buen trabajo-

La chica solo asintió con la cabeza, pero al percibir como unos pies se aproximaban a ella levanto la vista. Orochimaru estaba frente a ella, él agarro su mentón y la hiso mirarlo a los ojos, los demás ocupantes de la habitación veían silenciosos y expectantes la escena.

-Tienes unos bellos ojos- comento- apuesto que muchas desearían tenerlos- sonrió ladinamente.

Ella entrecerró los ojos y alejo con sus manos la de él.

-No me gustaría que sus subordinados se llevaran una mala impresión de mi Orochimaru-sama- dijo un poco enojada- así que por favor le pido que controle sus acciones- todos quedaron sorprendidos, no muchos tenían el valor de hablarle de esa manera y vivían para contarlo, pero contrario a sus expectativas, su líder solo rio.

-Bien, bien, tienes razón- se giro un poco y llamo con su mano- ven Kabuto, quiero presentártela- el mencionado, quien estaba al lado de su trono, se acerco- ella es Sakura Haruno, una de las mejores médicos- aduló- él es mi mano derecha- le dijo a la chica.

-Kabuto Yakushi- dijo- también soy médico, un gusto-

-Igualmente- respondió mecánicamente- disculpen pero debo retirarme, todavía no he terminado mi turno en el hospital-.

-Claro, adelante- dijo Orochimaru- pero antes- la chica se detuvo justo en medio de Sasuke y Naruto- ¿Has visto algo?-

-No, nada- respondió sin voltearse. Los chicos los miraron confundidos.

-Bien, puedes retirarte- y así lo hiso.

La puerta se cerró, hubo unos segundos de silencio, y solo uno lo rompió.

-¿A qué se refiere con que si ha visto algo?- pregunto curioso Suigetsu, era la pregunta que todos en esa habitación querían hacer.

-Sakura Haruno se ha vuelto mis ojos en la aldea, no puedo estar al pendiente siempre- respondió mientras se volvía a sentar en el trono.

-Al parecer es una chica con bastante potencial- dice Kabuto, colocándose de nuevo al lado del asiento.

-Además de muy bella- comento Suigetsu.

-Ja, esa rosadita no es nada bella, debes mejorar tu vista cara de pez- dijo Karin.

-Solo dices eso porque tienes envidia zanahoria-ese comentario dio pie a una nueva discusión entre ambos jóvenes.

-A mí también me pareció agradable- rio Naruto- ¿qué opinas teme?-

-Hmp, solo es una chica molesta- dijo el pelinegro acercándose a un asiento vacío, seguido por el rubio.

.

-::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::-

.

Al fin su turno había terminado, cuando volvió después de haber dejado a los chicos con Orochimaru se encontró con mas trabajo del que había dejado. Varios hombres estaban ahí por lesiones producto del trabajo al reconstruir la aldea, y además de eso, debía redactar muchos informes.

Pero por fin estaba libre, no era muy tarde, pero ya había anochecido. Debía comer algo y luego ir a darse un baño calentito para poder dormir tranquila.

Cuando salió del hospital afuera, los mismos chicos a los cuales había guiado estaban, al parecer, esperándola.

-¡Sakura-chan!- se acerco Naruto- creí que ya te habías ido-

-Bueno, acabo de terminar todo mi trabajo, ahora estaba por ir a comer algo- contesto con una sonrisa.

-¡Que bien! Era para eso que vinimos- dijo contento, un poco más alejado del rubio, Sasuke se encontraba recostado por un árbol con las manos cruzadas y los ojos cerrados.

-¿Ah?- articulo desconcertada la chica.

-Sí, dijiste que si te acompañaba me mostrarías un buen lugar para comer- dijo el chico- ¡es por eso que estamos aquí!-

-Hmp… más bien es por eso que tu estas aquí- replicó el moreno- yo solo fui arrastrado-

-Oh, vamos teme, yo se que tu también quieres- dijo Naruto acercándose rápidamente a él y colgándose de sus hombros.

Sakura solo rió- Claro, tienes razón, ven, vamos- comenzó a caminar, ambos chicos fueron tras ella- ¿Te gusta el ramen Naruto?- pregunto.

-¿Qué si me gusta? JA, yo AMO el ramen Sakura-chan- comento emocionado- ¿Me vas a llevar a comer ramen?- pregunto con estrellitas en los ojos.

La chica asintió- Pero no cualquier ramen, sino el mejor ramen de todos- dijo la chica con un puño arriba. Naruto grito emocionado y comenzó a correr lo más rápido que pudo.

-Maldito dobe, ni siquiera sabe donde es- dijo Sasuke, que caminaba con las manos en sus bolsillos, a Sakura solo se le resbalo una gota por la nuca. Y como si el pelinegro lo hubiera invocado, Naruto apareció tan rápido como se fue.

-Sakura-chan, ¿Dónde queda ese lugar?- pregunto- ¡Itte!- se quejo de dolor, producto de un golpe de Sasuke. La chica volvió a reír,_ es divertido_, pensó, y comenzó a caminar hacia el lugar.

.

.

.

Después de caminar unos minutos, escuchar las quejas de Naruto acerca de que nunca llegaban y luego escucharlo quejarse del dolor de los golpes de Sasuke, por fin llegaron al dichoso lugar.

No era grande, de hecho, solo era una pequeña tienda al costado de la calle, y en frente, lo suficientemente alto para que todos vean, había un cartel que decía claramente "Ichiraku".

Los muchachos entraron, se acomodaron en unas butacas altas, cerca de una mesada, y la chica saludo alegremente al cocinero. Cada uno pidió su orden.

Después de un tazón de ramen por parte de Sasuke y Sakura, y unos seis de Naruto, quedaron satisfechos.

Terminado de comer como si fuera un animal, y de paso, saborear todo el plato, Naruto lo apilo junto a los demás platos que solo él comió.

-Ah, realmente tenias razón Sakura-chan, es el ramen mas rico que he probado- elogió el chico.

-Si bueno, no creí que te gustara tanto- dijo la chica nerviosamente.

-Realmente eres un cerdo dobe- comento Sasuke.

-Cállate teme, yo se que a ti también te gusto-

-Hmp-

-Bueno, yo debo irme, realmente necesito un descanso- dijo Sakura, estirándose en su asiento.

-¿Mañana estarás muy ocupada Sakura-chan?- preguntó el rubio, sobándose el estomago.

-Hmm, no, de hecho, mañana es mi día libre, ¿Por qué preguntas?-

-Así podrías mostrarnos al teme y a mi Konoha- comentó feliz. Sasuke solo lo miró desinteresado.

-Ah, está bien, supongo que no hay problema- accedió, se levanto de la butaca, y se dirigió a la salida.- Todas las mañanas debo ver a Orochimaru, así que cuando pase por ahí, podemos irnos-

-¡Bien! Gracias Sakura-chan- la despidió mientras veía como se iba.- ¡Realmente es una buena chica!-

-Como sea, ¿Por qué tengo que ir también?- preguntó el pelinegro.

-Porque eres mi mejor amigo, además, ¿no te gustó Sakura-chan?- preguntó el rubio, ambos pagaron su cuenta y comenzaron a irse del local.

-Ya te dije que solo me parece una chica molesta-

-Como digas teme- se rindió el chico. –Hablando de ella, ¿Por qué será que Orochimaru la eligió para ser "sus ojos en la aldea"?- pregunto el chico, haciendo las comillas con sus manos.

-Hmp, no lo sé- dicho eso, ambos se dirigieron a la casa del actual líder, por el momento, dormirían ahí.

.

-::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::-

.

Definitivamente, mostrarle cada parte del pueblo a Naruto era más agotador de lo que parecía. Tal y como había dicho Sakura, fue al despacho del Hokage y después de terminar sus labores allí, Naruto y Sasuke salieron con ella para comenzar el muestreo.

El hiperactivo rubio recorría cada esquina como si fuera lo más maravilloso del mundo, gastando de paso, cada centavo de su pequeño monederito en forma de rana.

-¡Konoha es enorme!- exclamo el chico subiendo al techo de una de las casas.

-Baja de ahí Naruto, los dueños de van a molestar- le regaño Sakura. Sasuke a su lado solo miraba indiferente.

-Pero Sakura-chan- chilló- la vista es maravillosa desde aquí- dijo colocando una mano en su cintura, y la otra en su frente, como si el sol le molestara. En eso, una mujer bastante robusta y molesta salió de la casa con una sartén y una olla en cada mano.

-¡Fuera de mi techo mocoso!- gritó y tiró ambos objetos. El chico esquivó cada utensilio, pero no contaba con que la mujer tuviese un cuchillo y se lo lanzara directo a su rostro, ocasionando un tajo en su mejilla, y de la sorpresa y el muchacho perdió el equilibrio y cayó estrepitosamente al suelo.

Sakura corrió preocupada hacia él.

-Naruto, ¿estás bien?- preguntó, ayudándolo a sentarse.

-S-si Sakura-chan, no te preocupes- dijo mientras se sobaba la cabeza. La señora bufó contenta, y entro de nuevo a su hogar.

-Te dije que no hicieras eso, idiota- regaño la chica.

-Sí, lo siento- rio nerviosamente. Ella suspiro y vio el corte de su mejilla. Sasuke se acercó a ellos y vio como la chica había puesto su mano en la mejilla de Naruto, sin llegar a tocarla, y se un momento a otro, un poco de chakra verde salía a relucir curando el mencionado corte.

-Sigues siendo el dobe de siempre- dijo el Uchiha cuando vio como Sakura había terminado de curar de Naruto.

-Y tu el teme de siempre- contraatacó- pero, ¡de veras! Era una hermosa vista-

-Si-si, lo que digas-

-Oye Naruto, ¿por qué te interesa tanto conocer Konoha?- pregunto curiosa Sakura, mientras se levantaban y continuaban el trayecto.

-Bueno, es que en realidad yo nací aquí- sonrió.

-¿En serio?- se sorprendió.

-Así es, pero mis padres murieron cuando yo era un bebé, y el maestro de mi padre me crió. Hemos viajado casi por todo el mundo, pero un día me dijo que íbamos a visitar a Orochimaru y desde entonces he estado con el teme y los demás-

-¿Y hace mucho que se conocen?- preguntó, esta vez mirando a ambos chicos.

-Hmp, desde niños- se limitó a contestar Sasuke.

-Aunque no nos veíamos mucho debido a los viajes, Sasuke y yo somos los mejore amigos- hablo el rubio, muy contento, y colgando por los hombros de Sasuke, él solo gruñó.

-Vaya, es una linda historia- sonrió Sakura tiernamente.

-Sabes, ese hombre que me crió, Jiraiya ero-sennin también es mi maestro-

-¿Y dónde está el ahora?-

-Si mal no recuerdo, está haciéndose cargo de la guarida de la aldea del sonido mientras Orochimaru está aquí-

Así continuaron recorriendo la aldea, Sakura y Naruto conversaban de cualquier cosa, mientras que Sasuke solo se limitaba a asentir o soltar algún monosílabo.

.

.

.

De eso, pasaron dos semanas, y entre los tres se formó una rutina. Cuando Sakura terminaba su turno en el hospital, y Sasuke y Naruto las misiones dadas, los tres iban a Ichiraku y hablaban acerca de su día.

Naruto se hizo amigo de casi todos los aldeanos, conoció al vago Shikamaru y al comilón Chouji, al serio Neji y al energético Lee. También a Ino, la mejor amiga de Sakura, y a Hinata, otra gran amiga, y a quien Naruto quiso conocer más.

Aunque no lo demostrara, Sasuke comenzaba a adquirir cierto, afecto, hacia la muchacha pelirrosa, a pesar de que aun la seguía viendo como "molesta", cosa que no dejaba de repetirle cada vez que hacía o decía algo tonto.

No obstante, aunque parezca enojada por su reciente apodo, le agradaba pasar tiempo con esos chicos.

.

.

.

-Necesito que vayan a una misión- hablo el Hokage.

Los presentes, Sasuke, Sakura y Naruto, asintieron.

-Bien, la misión consiste en escoltar a una mujer, quien está a punto de casarse, deben llevarla al país del viento, no necesitan saber más-

-Entendido- dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo.

-Perfecto, partirán hoy mismo, preparen sus cosas y vayan, la mujer los estará esperando en la entrada.

Asintieron de nuevo, y en una nube de humo desaparecieron. Afuera, los tres se encaminaban a buscar sus respectivos equipajes.

-¡Por fin una misión juntos!- gritó Naruto, abrazando a Sasuke y a Sakura por el cuello, ella carcajeó felizmente, Sasuke sonrió ladinamente.

Luego de eso, continuaron caminando, les esperaba un largo viaje.

.

.

.

Y el destino una pequeña sorpresa.

.

.

.

* * *

Fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin del capitulo! Les gusto? no les gusto? dejen un review! :D

Yo se que quieren hacerlo, lo desean! =DD

En mi perfil voy a dejar los links de las vestimentas de Sakura y las demas chicas, los hombres no tienen nada extravagante, se los dejo a su imaginación. :D no soy buena imaginando ropa de hombre... ;)


	4. ¿Quién eres realmente?

Hola! Pasaba por aqui, con ganas de publicar un nuevo capitulo :D

Me esmere bastante en este, asi que espero que de frutos y les guste!

Y ahora, sin mas, les dejo leer...

* * *

**Lágrimas de sangre.**

**.**

**Capitulo**** 3: ¿Quién eres realmente?**

.

-¡Por fin una misión juntos!- gritó Naruto, abrazando a Sasuke y a Sakura por el cuello, ella carcajeó felizmente, Sasuke sonrió ladinamente.

Luego de eso, continuaron caminando, les esperaba un largo viaje.

.

.

.

Y el destino una pequeña sorpresa.

.

.

.

"El equipo más fuerte de Konoha", según Naruto, junto a su cliente, iban caminando hacia el país del viento, para poder completar con éxito la misión.

Formaron una especie de triangulo en torno a la muchacha, Naruto y Sasuke a los costados y Sakura atrás.

Ambos jóvenes tenían sus típicas peleas de "dobe-teme", haciendo sentir un poco incomoda a su protegida, y Sakura los observaba entre divertida y fastidiada.

No pudo evitar pensar, que en ese tiempo que se llevaban conociendo, ambos chicos se ganaron su cariño, tanto las tonterías y grandes risas de Naruto, como la arrogancia y el orgullo de Sasuke.

El Uzumaki se gano fácilmente dicho cariño, pero Sasuke es un caso aparte.

**Flash Back.**

Sakura se dirigía hacia el despacho de Orochimaru, y poco antes de llegar, vio salir a Sasuke quien parecía marcharse a una misión.

Él también la vio y, extrañado, preguntó:

-¿Tu de nuevo?-

-Ah, si… tengo que venir todos los días a verlo- contestó.

-Hmp… no sé por qué él tiene tanto interés en ti, pero para mí solo eres una molestia- sonrió arrogante al verla fruncir el seño y se alejó de ella, no sin antes de escuchar quejarse.

-¡Arg! Solo eres un bastardo insensible- gruñó, respiró profundamente y entró al despacho.

**Fin Flash Back.**

Si bien, eso fue poco después de haberse conocido, cada tanto volvía a llamarla por ese adjetivo.

Pese a eso, el haber compartido tiempo con él, gracias a Naruto y sus ocurrencias de comer o pasear juntos, lo llevó a conocerlo un poco más y realmente hizo que comenzara a verlo como un amigo.

Sonrió por los recuerdos, pero no duró mucho tiempo, ya que varias figuras vestidos con trajes negros salieron de entre los árboles, la joven protegida se asustó y Sakura se colocó frente a ella en modo protector.

-Sakura, quédate con ella, nosotros no encargaremos- ordenó Sasuke.

-Bien- aceptó de mala gana, sabia que no podría dejar a su cliente sola, _otro día pelearé_, pensó.

.

.

.

Después de haber vencido a esos maleantes, no tuvieron ningún otro percance en el camino. Llegaron a la aldea donde se supone efectuaría la boda, y descubrieron allí que la mujer era hija de unos de los hombres más ricos del país. Cumplida la misión, emprendieron camino de nuevo hacia Konoha.

Ya había oscurecido, y debido a las insistencias de cierto rubio sobre dormir en una "suave y calentita" cama, decidieron quedarse en una pequeña aldea poco antes de salir del país.

-Ah… yo quería tener más acción- comento Naruto.

-Hn, eran demasiado débiles- afirmó Sasuke.

-Ustedes al menos pelearon- dijo Sakura.

-Pero al menos creí que en la boda intentarían atacarnos, pero nada- volvió a hablar el rubio, decepcionado.

-No seas tonto, la boda hubiera quedado arruinada si eso pasaba- retó la chica. –Además se ve que se aman mucho, es mejor tener un buen recuerdo-

-Sí, supongo-

-El que tengan un buen recuerdo, no quiere decir que vayan a durar para siempre casados- hablo el pelinegro.

-¡Teme! Tú siempre viendo lo malo de todo-

-Hmp-

-Tal vez, pero yo creo que están destinados el uno para el otro- dijo pensativa la chica. Ambos jóvenes solo la miraron un poco extrañados.

-¿No me digas que tu eres de las que creen en el destino?- dijo divertido Sasuke.

-¿Ustedes no creen en él?- preguntó la chica Haruno. Los tres se detuvieron.

De nuevo se miraron ambos chicos, y rápidamente voltearon a verla de nuevo.

-No- fue la respuesta de ambos.

-¿Tener a alguien que decida si puedes hacer eso, o aquello? No gracias, no voy a dejar que alguien más decida mi futuro, soy el único que puede hacer eso-dijo Naruto, con un aire serio, pero siempre con una sonrisa.

-Hmp, yo más bien creo que el destino es solo para las personas débiles, que buscan una esperanza, por pequeña que fuera, e intentan aferrarse a ella, esperando que algo o alguien haga todo por ellos- habló Sasuke fríamente.

-Ya veo- murmuró Sakura, y sin decir más, volvieron a emprender camino hacia alguna posada. Ella parecía ida, y con la mirada gacha. Cuando miró al frente, vio a una mujer encapuchada, sentada en un pequeño banco y delante suyo una mesa con un mantel violeta oscuro. Vio como varias personas se acercaban a ella, pasándoles sus manos, al parecer era una especie de adivina.

Sakura se detuvo, y con ella, Sasuke y Naruto. Ambos vieron lo mismo que la chica, y al desviar sus miradas de nuevo hacia su compañera, ella respondió a la pregunta que ambos hacían sin hablar.

-Me parece curioso, supongo- dijo, sonrió y se acercó a esa mujer.

-Adiós, adiós- despedía dicha mujer a unos jóvenes que habían estado con ella, y por fin reparo en la presencia de Sakura y los demás, quienes se habían acercado un poco también.- Vaya, vaya, que linda muchacha- alagó.

-Gracias- rio Sakura, la encapuchada la invito a sentarse, Sakura noto que en ningún momento la vio a los ojos.

-¿Quieres que te diga tu futuro?-

-Claro- le paso su mano, la señora la sostuvo y comenzó a ver.

-Mmm… "la línea del dinero" me dice que estas muy bien. "La línea del amor" Oh, es bastante prometedora pequeña- rio un poco- pero tal vez debas luchar en más de una ocasión para que tu y esa persona especial estén juntos- Sakura se sonrojo, aunque no sabía a quién podría referirse, Naruto y Sasuke escuchaban atentos, mas aun esa última parte- "La línea de la vida" está un poco confusa, es difícil de ver con claridad- la mujer levanto su vista, y por fin vio a Sakura a los ojos.

Algo en ellos hizo que la señora apretara fuertemente la muñeca de Sakura. Ella solo se asusto un poco y la mujer de nuevo comenzó a hablar.

-Esos ojos, tu… debes tener cuidado- el corazón de Sakura comenzó a latir rápidamente y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar- tu… es increíble, tan pequeña, y tu… tu eres…- Naruto y Sasuke no entendían nada de lo que la mujer decía, veloz y ruidosamente Sakura se levanto de su asiento, alejando su mano de aquella mujer.

-Lo, lo siento pequeña, no quise asustarte- se disculpo.

-N-no hay problema- metió su manos en uno de los bolsillo de su bolso y saco unas cuantas monedas y se las tendió en la mesa.

-Gracias- susurró la señora, pero todo el equipo fue capaz de oír.

De nuevo se encaminaron a buscar algún lugar para hospedarse. Nadie dijo nada en todo el camino, pero Naruto y Sasuke tenían muchas preguntas en su cabeza y de alguna manera tenían que encontrar respuestas.

.

-::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::-

.

Al encontrar un buen lugar donde poder descansar y pasar la noche, pidieron dos cuartos, uno para Sakura y el otro para Sasuke y Naruto.

En la cena, nadie hablo acerca de lo sucedido aquella tarde, pero Sakura sabía que ellos querían saber a qué se refería esa mujer que se había alterado tanto con su presencia.

En los cuartos, que estaban uno en frente del otro, ninguno podía dormir. Sakura por intentar descifrar aquellas palabras casi incoherentes de aquella señora. Sasuke y Naruto estaban igual, ninguno de los dos entendía a que se estaba refiriendo esa mujer, y tampoco, que era lo que podría estar ocultándoles Sakura.

_-Esos ojos, tu… debes tener cuidado- _Sasuke recordaba las palabras de la adivina.

_-Tienes unos bellos ojos- … - apuesto que muchas desearían tenerlos- _Orochimaru había elogiado sus ojos, _¿acaso el sabe algo?, _pensaba.

_- tú… es increíble, tan pequeña, y tú… tú eres…- _se había asustado, eso era seguro, pero ¿Por qué? ¿Cuidado con qué?

_- ¿Has visto algo?-_ _Maldición_, no entendía nada, ¿que tenía que ver_? -Sakura Haruno se ha vuelto mis ojos en la aldea, no puedo estar al pendiente siempre- _Ha, no se tragaba ese cuento, debía haber algo más atrás de eso. No entendía por qué, pero necesitaba averiguar.

-¿Quién eres en realidad Sakura Haruno?- susurró Sasuke. Sin darse cuenta de que Naruto lo había escuchado, y que también se hacia la misma pregunta.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente, poco después del amanecer, emprendieron de nuevo el camino hacia la villa. Nadie hablaba, y eso hacía que Sakura se incomodara, los chicos parecían perdidos en sus pensamientos.

-Etto…- comenzó, haciendo que ambos chicos la miraran- ¿Es-está todo bien?- preguntó.

-¿Eh? ¡Ah! Si, no te preocupes Sakura-chan, dettebayo- sonrió Naruto. Sasuke no dijo nada, solo la miró, como si pudiera encontrar algo haciendo eso.

-Hmp, vámonos, no perdamos el tiempo- ordenó, y rápidamente comenzó a correr entre los árboles, Sakura y Naruto lo imitaron sin rechistar.

-Oye Sakura-chan- le hablo Naruto.

-¿Si?- preguntó sin dejar de correr.

-Escuche por ahí que tú fuiste entrenada por la Hokage, ¿cierto?- dijo, mirándola.

-Si, así es- respondió.

-¿De veras?- preguntó emocionado, ella asintió- Ero-sennin me contaba anécdotas de cuando él, Orochimaru y tu maestra fueron compañeros, siempre me decía que ella era la que pegaba más fuerte- rio.

-Si, mi maestra es muy poderosa- dijo orgullosa.

-Entonces tú debes ser fuerte también, ¿no?- Esta vez, Sasuke desvió un poco su mirada, esperando también la respuesta.

-Puede ser- dijo simplemente, y rió al ver a Naruto ponerse más emocionado.

-¡Que bien, dattebayo!- gritó- entonces un día de estos debemos entrenar juntos, ¿verdad teme?- lo miró.

-Hmp-

-Bueno, cuando quieras Naruto- dijo la chica.

-¡Bien!- gritó de nuevo- Por cierto, ¿cuándo podre conocer a tu maestra?- pregunto. Sakura bajo un poco la mirada.

-Ahora lo creo imposible, sigue en coma- le sonrió tristemente.

-Oh, ¿es por eso que Orochimaru…?- Sakura asintió.

-Él está ocupando el lugar de mi maestra temporalmente-

-Sin embargo, él parece amo y señor de esas tierras- hablo Sasuke.

-La última guerra dejó muchos heridos, por eso nos hemos unido- le dijo- Pero creo que tienes razón, Orochimaru se está aprovechando de la confianza que Tsunade-shishou dejo en él- ambos se miraron seriamente, estaban a la par mientras iban de rama en rama. Naruto estaba al lado de Sasuke.

-Sí, bueno, pero al menos no todo son malas noticias- dijo Naruto, haciendo que ambas miradas se posaran en él- ¡Nosotros conocimos a Sakura-chan y Sakura-chan nos conoció a nosotros!- dijo feliz.

Ella sonrió cálidamente, y Sasuke hizo una mueca que se asemejaba a una. Naruto tenía razón.

.

-::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::-

.

Al llegar a la aldea, iban caminando tranquilamente hacia el despacho del Hokage, hasta que vieron a una chica correr rápidamente hacia ellos.

-¡Sakura!- la llamó.

-¿Ino?-

-Sakura, me alegra que llegaras- se detuvo para recuperar el aire perdido- Necesito que vengas conmigo, rápido-

-¿Qué ocurre?-

-El edificio que albergaba a los aldeanos que perdieron a sus familias y sus casas se está cayendo- dijo Ino.

-¿Qué?- se preocupó- ¡Vamos, rápido! Chicos por favor, vayan ustedes con el Hokage- dijo y rápidamente, junto con la rubia comenzaron a correr.

Naruto y Sasuke se miraron y fueron rápidamente en dirección de ambas chicas.

.

.

.

-¡Hinata!- llamó Sakura.

-Sakura, Ino, necesitamos de su ayuda, todavía quedan personas dentro- dijo la chica, ayudando a curar los heridos.

-Entendido- dijo Sakura, se acercó a edificio que caía casi a pedazos, puso chakra en sus manos y en un rápido movimiento coloco sus manos en la tierra haciendo que dos grandes brazos salieran por debajo de la tierra, sujetando cada esquina del edificio.

-Por suerte no es muy grande- murmuró Ino, haciendo referencia al lugar.

Así comenzaron a evacuar a la gente que quedaba dentro, era de dos pisos y como había dicho Ino, no era muy grande, así que no les costó mucho. Los encargados del lugar comenzaron a contar a todos los albergados.

-¡Falta uno!- gritaron.

-Demonios- siseó Sakura. Las manos de tierra no aguantarían mucho más. Rápidamente entro al lugar y lo recorrió con la mirada, hasta que la encontró, en un rincón, escondida detrás de un mueble, una pequeña niña acurrucada.

La alzo en sus brazos y salió lo más rápido que pudo. En la salida, cerca de la puerta vio como las manos que ella había creado comenzaban a desaparecer-

-¡Ino!- grito alarmada, la mencionada la miro- ¡tómala!- le lanzo a la pequeña, evitando que quedara aplastada por el edificio.

-¡Cuidado!- escuchó la pelirrosa que le gritaban.

De pronto todo cayó, en un golpe seco y haciendo que polvo se levantara por todos lados.

-¡Sakura!-

.

.

.

El grito desgarrador de sus compañeros y amigos fue lo último que alcanzó a oir.

.

.

.

* * *

Yo! Les gusto el capi? ¿que va a pasar con Sakura? ¿Lograran Sasuke y Naruto descubrir lo que oculta Haruno? eso y mas en el proximo capitulo, a la misma hora, y por el mismo canal! xD jaja

Bueno, bueno, por el momento quiero agradecer a quienes me dejaron sus comentarios.

**ImaginaryTrouble:**Me alegra saber que seguís mi historia, muchas gracias! Naruto siempre sera el idiota de buen corazón que conocemos, xD espero que te haya gustado el capi! ^^

**GIZETLEO:**Muchas gracias, espero que haya sido de tu agrado el capi!

**Alice Uchiha 26: **Bienvenida nueva lectora! :D gracias por el comentario, y si, solo en mis mas locos sueños aparecen cosas como esta! jaja ^^ espero que sigas con esto!

.

.

.

Y sin mas, me despido... dejen un review si les gusto, si no, pues... tambien! me ayudaria saber que opinan! ^^


	5. Secretos y sangre

Yo! :D Hola, hola... estrenando capitulo, perdon por tardar... ya saben la historia xD

pero bueeeeeeno, espero que les guste el capitulo

y dejen reviews :3

* * *

**Lágrimas de sangre.**

**.**

**Capitulo 4****: Secreto y sangre.**

**.**

De pronto todo cayó en un golpe seco y haciendo que polvo se levantara por todos lados.

-¡Sakura!-

.

.

.

El grito desgarrador de sus compañeros y amigos fue lo último que alcanzó a oír.

.

.

.

Lentamente comenzó a abrir los ojos, y pudo distinguir una mancha negra. Cuando pudo visualizar mejor, se dio cuenta quien era y donde estaba.

-¡Sasuke!- se sorprendió.

-Hn- murmuró el chico, mirándola.

Sasuke había sido lo suficientemente rápido como para salvar a la chica y alejarla del lugar, ambos estaban en una rama, cuyo árbol estaba cerca de donde ocurrió el accidente. El Uchiha la tenía en sus brazos.

Sakura comenzó a mirar a los alrededores, vio a Naruto ayudando a varios heridos a trasladarse, así como a los médicos tratando de estabilizar a los mas graves.

-Gracias por ayudarme- le dijo, mientras lo veía directo a los ojos.

-Hmp, deberías tener más cuidado- la regañó.

-Si, lo siento- suspiró cansada- pero no lo pensé mucho cuando fui a buscar a la niña- ambos quedaron viéndose, jade vs negro, hasta que las voces de los aldeanos y demás los interrumpieron.

De un salto, Sasuke bajo del árbol, todavía sosteniendo a la pelirrosada. Cuando toco suelo firme, la soltó lentamente. Al verse liberada, Sakura lo miro de nuevo y le sonrió, para luego ir con los demás doctores.

-¡Sakura!- la abrazo Ino- Creí que te había pasado algo malo-.

-Estoy bien, Ino- sonrió- ahora vamos, tenemos mucho que hacer- ambas volvieron a ocuparse de los aldeanos, Sasuke se unió a Naruto para ayudar, claro, por insistencia del rubio.

Cuando por fin lograron terminar, se dieron cuenta que ya estaba atardeciendo. Agotados y sucios, los residentes fueron llevados al hospital para pasar la noche.

-Ino- hablo Sakura con mucha seriedad- ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que pasó?- ella bajo la cabeza furiosa.

-No fue un accidente, eso puedo asegurarte- le dijo, Naruto, Sasuke y Hinata estaban escuchando también- Algunos enfermeros encontraron restos de lo que posiblemente sean bombas- la miro.

-¿Bombas?- casi grito Naruto.

-Sí, pero además de eso, el plazo de tiempo acordado ya se está acabando- solo las chicas entendieron a que se refería Ino. Sasuke y Naruto se miraron interrogantes.

-El plazo, ¿dices?- murmuró la pelirrosa- él prometió que no tocaría el lugar en 2 meses y hasta que podamos construir todas las casas-

-Pero, Sakura, ahora él es el Hokage- dijo Hinata.

-Demonios- susurro, y rápidamente se dio vuelta para dirigirse al despacho, Ino y Hinata no la siguieron, ya sabía que iba a pasar, en cambio los chicos no pensaron lo mismo.

.

-::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::-

.

De un fuerte azote la chica Haruno entro al despacho, dentro estaban Orochimaru y Kabuto, el primero estaba con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia en su rostro.

-¿Por qué mandó a demoler el edificio?- gritó.

-Sakura-chan, es de mala educación no saludar, mucho más si se trata de tu Hokage- hablo Orochimaru, sin quitar la sonrisa.

-No me venga con eso ahora, usted había prometido no tocarlo hasta que se cumpliera el plazo o hasta que las casas pudieran terminar de ser reconstruidas-

-Sí, sí, se que dije eso, pero el edificio era un estorbo en los nuevos cambios que voy a hacer en esta aldea- dijo mientras movía su mano como restándole importancia.

-¿¡Qué!?- explotó.

Sasuke y Naruto estaban detrás de la puerta, la chica había entrado sin importarle cerrarla. Solo escuchaban lo que ella decía, y maldecían a Orochimaru y sus respuestas casi sin sentido.

-¡No puede decir eso tan a la ligera!- volvió a gritar- ¡Estamos hablando de personas que residían ahí! ¡Estuvo a punto de matarlos!-

-Claro que lo sé, pero tenía la confianza de que ustedes lograrían salvarlos- rio sínico.

-Por favor, no trate de hacerse el gracioso conmigo- le dijo molesta.

-No te olvides que el que manda ahora soy yo- hablo autoritario Orochimaru, levantándose de golpe.

-Usted es solo el reemplazo de Tsunade-Sama, no puede hacer nada fuera de lo establecido anteriormente por ella-

-Suficiente- dijo por primera vez Kabuto- no voy a permitir que le hablen así a Orochimaru-sama-

-Ya, ya Kabuto, no es nada- sonrió- Sakura-chan, hay otros edificios para poder albergarlos-

-Por el momento se quedaran en el hospital, pero no es lo suficientemente grande como para que pasen muchas noches sin sentir las incomodidades- le dijo más serena.

-Bien, hare que los trabajadores sean mas rápidos para construir las casas que faltan-

-Ese es solo uno de los problemas- susurró- No se atreva a querer tocar el hospital, no solo yo, todos en la aldea vendrían a quejarse y armar escándalos-

-Lo se, no te preocupes- se volvió a sentar.

-Con permiso- dijo y dio vuelta para poder salir de esa oficina.

-¿Quién es ella?- pregunto Kabuto después de que ella había salido.

-Ya te lo dije, Sakura Haruno- rio sádicamente- mis ojos en esta aldea-

-Entiendo- murmuro.

.

.

.

Cuando Sakura salió del lugar, no se dio cuenta de que Sasuke y Naruto estaban detrás de la puerta, camino en dirección opuesta, siendo seguida por ambos chicos.

De pronto se detuvo, y como queriendo desahogarse, dio un fuerte golpe en la pared rompiéndola de paso.

-¡Maldición!- exclamo.

-Sakura-chan, tranquilízate- pidió el rubio, fue ahí que ella se dio cuenta de sus presencias.

-Ah, lo siento, es solo que estoy demasiado enojada- se disculpó.

-Sí, te entiendo- murmuro Uzumaki.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?-

-Ah, es que el teme y yo nos preocupamos y vinimos detrás de ti-

-Hmp, habla por ti dobe- dijo el Uchiha- al parecer estabas demasiado concentrada para notarnos- se mofó.

-¿Ah? ¿En serio? – Se sorprendió- Lo lamento, de veras lo lamento-

-No importa Sakura-chan, ¿Qué te parece si vamos a comer a Ichiraku ramen?-

-Bueno, ya es un poco tarde, y tengo bastante hambre- puso un dedo en el mentón en señal de que pensaba- ¡está bien! Pero tú invitas Naruto- y rápidamente comenzó a dirigirse a dicho lugar.

-Claro que… ¿Qué? ¡Espera! Eso no es justo- lloriqueó.

-Ya la escuchaste dobe, vamos- dijo Sasuke- ah, el mío también lo pagas tu- comenzó a caminar detrás de la chica.

-¿Qué? Espera teme, de Sakura-chan lo entiendo, pero ¿tu?- se quejó- mi ranita va a quedarse sin dinero dentro de poco… ¡Teeemeeeee!-

.

.

.

Todos los aldeanos de Konoha junto con algunos del sonido, estaban reunidos en uno de los grandes salones dentro del edificio del Hokage, el cual se usaba estrictamente para los entrenamientos y peleas de demostración.

-Escuchen todos, como cada mes, estamos reunidos aquí para que muestren sus habilidades y sus grandes progresos- todos allí asintieron- bien, los que no van a pelear, vayan hacia las gradas- y así muchas personas fueron acomodándose.

-¡Hinata! Me alegra que por fin decidieras quedarte a pelear también- se alegró Ino.

-S-si, es que decidí probarme a mi misma- asintió nerviosa.

-¡Ese es el espíritu Hinata!- alagó Sakura.

-Recuerden que yo elijo quienes pelearan esta vez- dijo Orochimaru, mirando a cada uno de los que estaban frente a él- primero serán… Sakura vs Karin-

-¿Qué? ¿Con la peli-rosada esa?- chillo Karin.

-Es la primera vez que estoy agradecida con Orochimaru- dijo Sakura- Hace mucho que tengo ganas de golpear a esa zanahoria, ¡Shannaro!-

-Oh vamos, no se hablan ni para saludarse, ¿Por qué quieres lastimarla?- pregunto Ino.

-¿Es que no ves las miradas que me manda?- interrogó- créeme que ni si quiera yo se que fue lo que le hice-

-De todas maneras, suerte Sakura- dijo Hinata, mientras que con la mirada buscaba algo, o alguien.

-Gracias Hinata- la pelirrosada comenzó a caminar hacia Karin, quien ya estaba esperándola- Ah y, si buscas a Naruto, él y Sasuke tenían una misión esta mañana, te aseguro que llegaran dentro de poco- le guiño el ojo y se fue dejando a una sonrojada Hinata a punto del desmayo.

Al estar ambas competidoras en el centro del salón, Orochimaru dio inicio a la pelea.

-Bien rosadita, terminemos rápido, no quiero lastimarte- rio Karin.

-Ya quisieras zanahoria- reto Sakura.

-No digas que no te lo advertí- y sin más, corrió hacia ella con un kunai en la mano, Sakura la esquivo y agarro también un arma.

A cada ataque de Karin, Sakura lo esquivaba y devolvía.

No muy lejos del lugar, Sasuke y Naruto volvían de una misión, pero al no encontrar a Orochimaru en el despacho, decidieron recorrer un poco el lugar, entiéndase como que Naruto quería matar su aburrimiento y arrastró a Sasuke con él.

-Ah, ¿donde están todos?- casi gritó el rubio.

-Hmp-

-¡Teme! – regañó- ¿y si todos se fueron de aquí de vacaciones a las aguas termales y lugares de riquísima comida y nos dejaron solos en la aldea?- dijo nervioso.

-Cállate dobe, eso no sucederá- le dijo.

-Pero…- calló al escuchar murmullos y sonidos de los kunais chocando entre sí. Naruto se acercó a una de las grandes puertas que estaban ahí y la abrió un poco.

-Mira, parece que hay una pelea ¡y es de chicas!- gritó emocionado. Ambos entraron a ver el espectáculo y allí se encontraron a su líder.

-Sakura- susurró, al haber tanto barrullo, nadie logró escucharlo. Fue lo primero que vio al entrar, la pelea de la pelirrosa con Karin.

-Wow… Sakura-chan es muy hábil- alagó Uzumaki.

-Hmp- él solo se dedico a ver la pelea. Orochimaru les hizo una seña cuando los vio, para que ambos se acercaran más.

Después de unos cuantos golpes por parte de la pelirrosa, Karin y ella se alejaron un poco una de la otra.

Haruno se encontraba con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia en el rostro, sin embargo, Karin estaba de lo más molesta, ninguno de sus golpes le había tocado a la pelirrosa.

-¿Qué pasa zanahoria, cansada?- rio. Cuando estaba por atacar nuevamente, algo la paralizó.

.

**Ba-dumph.**

.

Variedad de imágenes comenzaron a pasar velozmente por su mente.

**.Ba-dumph.**

.

Eran pocas las que podía entender. Habia una en la que se encontraba en una especia de laboratorio, jamás lo había visto.

.

**Ba-dumph.**

**.**

Una pelea, no podía ver de quienes se trataba, pero sabia que era una pelea a muerte.

.

**Ba-dumph.**

**.**

Vio las afueras de un edificio, parecía casi en ruinas, pero se notaba la inmensidad del mismo.

.

**Ba-dumph.**

**.**

Dos figuras aparecieron a su lado, ahora podía identificarlos perfectamente. Eran Sasuke y Orochimaru.

.

**Ba-dumph.**

**.**

La pelea, de nuevo podía verla, esta vez supo que eran los mismos quienes peleaban. ¿Por qué?

.

**Ba-dumph.**

**.**

La última imagen, era ella, dentro de ese laboratorio, más tenebroso que la imagen anterior. Y al final, Sasuke ensangrentado, pero… ¿era realmente él?

.

Todos la observaban atónitos, Sakura estaba paralizada, casi temblando y en su rostro surcaba una lágrima de sangre.

-¡Cuidado!- gritaron, justo a tiempo para que ella reaccionara y pudiera esquivar el kunai que Karin le había lanzado.

-¿Qué te ocurre rosadita?- rio- ¿Te vas a rendir?-

-Suficiente- murmuró ella, secándose la sangre- Ya me canse de jugar- le dijo a la pelirroja, quien vio en Sakura a una chica totalmente distinta a la del inicio. Ahora estaba más seria y al parecer, enojada.

Con una velocidad increíble, Sakura arremetió contra Karin y, poniendo más chakra en sus pies, la pateó haciéndola volar contra la pared. Pero antes de que chocara, Suigetsu y Juugo la protegieron.

-La ganadora, es Sakura- dijo Kabuto, impresionado por las habilidades de la chica.

Sin esperar nada y a nadie, la reciente ganadora se retiró.

-Sakura- la llamó Orochimaru, y para el agrado o no de ella, no había usado el _chan_- cuando todo esto termine, ve a mi despacho- ella asintió y siguió su camino, pasando por Naruto y Sasuke, quienes como todos, estaban impresionados; aunque claro el Uchiha lo disimulaba.

.

.

.

Orochimaru y sus seguidores se encontraban ya en el despacho, algunos curándose y otros restregándoles en las caras sus victorias, entiéndase de nuevo, Naruto.

-Con permiso- dijo Sakura después de llamar a la puerta.

-Pasa querida- Orochimaru estaba sonriendo, al parecer, feliz. Ella, como siempre, camino hasta una distancia considerable e hizo la reverencia en cuclillas al piso. _-¿Qué viste esta vez?-_

-Muy poco, las imágenes eran borrosas-

-Dime entonces- nadie entendía con exactitud de que estaban hablando.

-Lu único que puedo decirle es que usted, Sasuke Uchiha y yo iremos a una de sus guaridas, con un gran laboratorio- el nombrado la miró extrañado- como le dije, las imágenes eran muy borrosas, pero le aseguro que era un edificio bastante maltratado-

-Vaya… de hecho tenía pensado ir allí en unos días- sonrió- si ves algo mas, debes decírmelo- ordenó.

Sakura lo miró enojada, pero no hizo más que asentir.

Se levantó sin esperar la orden, y se fue.

Naruto y Sasuke estaban muy confundidos, ¿Quién era Sakura Haruno? Todavía no podían responder a eso.

Orochimaru no dijo nada. Así que ambos salieron, buscando a la chica.

.

.

.

Al perecer, Sakura tenía un secreto que a Orochimaru le beneficiaba.

Y ellos estaban dispuestos a saber cuál era.

.

.

.

* * *

Yosh! :D les gusto? dejen un review... no les gusto? dejen un review... :D

Gracias a :

**colombianidad **

y

**Fernandapp **

****Por sus reviews :D

espero no tardar mucho la proxima! ;D

Besos a todos!

(^-^)/


End file.
